ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Aliya
Aliya is Ali's mother and Bakar's older sister. Pre-Series Life In "MISSION: RISE", Aliya is revealed to be Bakar's older sister. In one of his flashbacks, she was there to defend Bakar from bullies and encourages him by saying he's strong. Since then, Bakar always encourages himself by saying that he's strong. In "MISSION: ANALOG", she was seen comforting Bakar when she saw him alone and unhappy. She played tag with him to show that they did not need video games to have fun. She then created a console gameplay for him just to cheer him up. Some time later, she grew up, met Dr. Ghazali and was married to him. Bakar said that they were married 14 years ago in "MISSION: SUSU". She then had a son named Ali and a pet cat named Labu. Bakar also visited her often and took care of Ali. However, in "MISSION: COMOT", it was revealed that she had passed away. Though, it was never revealed what happened to her. Despite being a minor character, she played a major role in the lives of Ali, Dr. Ghazali and Bakar. When she was alive, the family was happy. Since her death, the lives of Ali, Dr. Ghazali and Bakar become miserable. Dr. Ghazali becomes depressed and shifts his focus from his family to his work. Bakar becomes distant and has not seen Ali until "MISSION: IRIS". Labu ran away from home and never returned. Ali is being neglected and feels alone, and his studies begin to deteriorate. In MISSION: NEO, Aliya dies while on a mission with the chief pillars. During a missile (Musscle) launched by Niki , Aliya uses Override Mode to prevent the bullets from blowing up the city. In the end, Aliya used the mode in full force that took her life. After the bullet struck another bullet, causing it to explode in the air, Aliya eventually died using this mode 100%. Appearance Throughout the flashbacks, Aliya is always seen to wear a green hoodie over her hijab, which shares the same shade of green. She also wears a red dress under her hijab. In MISSION: NEO, Aliya's agent armor appears to be the colors of a Techno agent. Personality Aliya is kind, brave, understanding and loving. As the older sister to Bakar, she is his role model. She always encourages him, comforts him and defends him from bullies. She does the same to Dr. Ghazali and Ali. She is shown to be smart and resourceful. In "MISSION: ANALOG", she is able to make a console gameplay by herself in school. Ali shares a lot of similarities with her as stated by Bakar in "MISSION: PERFORMANCE". In Ejen Ali: The Movie, it is shown that when she is alive, she likes to help poor and helpless people, like Niki. Quotes *"Just a little of this, Bakar is strong." - Season 1, Episode 6 (MISSION: RISE) Trivia *Her name is first revealed in the end credits of "MISSION: ANALOG". **Coincidentally, her name has "Ali" inside, similar to Dr. Ghazali, Ali and Alicia. *She shares the same voice actress as Iman. *In MISSION: NEO, it is revealed that she is the creator of I.R.I.S.. Gallery Ali's mother encouraging Bakar.jpg Young Aliya Young bakar.jpg Young Ali's mother and Bakar.jpg|Young Bakar and his sister (Ali's mother) Young Aliya & Bakar Sitting.png Ghazali & Aliya Wedding Day.png MISSION - EVEN (109).png|gay ms:Aliya Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:Deceased Characters